


Devastation

by cyanically



Category: AKB48
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanically/pseuds/cyanically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuko, in the aftermath of trying to do the 'right thing'.</p>
<p>(Part of 'The Corruption of Yokoyama Yui' universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devastation

Their accidental one night stand lasted weeks. By then they figured it wasn’t an accident anymore and their captains needed to be told the bad news- AKB’s two top were thoroughly violating the renai kinshi rule and each other. Also, they had taken the liberty to violate much of the theatre, backstage, break room and once, Togasaki-san’s desk.

It was a testament to the love and respect they engendered when many of their team mates who knew (read: walked in on them), rallied around the two of them and became exceptionally protective of their double Aces.

It surprised no one when they got together- they’d always got along and had so much in common after all. Perhaps the people who were surprised the most in this were Yuko and Atsuko themselves, that they actually felt something for each other in a depth that neither anticipated.

The happy weeks turned into months, but the months turned into a constant fretful anxiety that they would get caught, or that their relationship, which was fast turning more serious than they expected, would one day jeopardise their careers.

There was a reason why Yuko was so successful even without that first push into the spotlight by management. Sheer determination, hard work, a little luck and a lot of ambition. Her future and career was more important to her than life itself.

So Yuko started making excuses and scheduling things around Atsuko’s free time so they would never coincide. The younger girl had been so busy that hadn’t noticed the evasion until Yuko stopped answering her calls at night and had made all sorts of excuses whenever she tried to make plans to spend time together.

Given the spotlight on them as top idols and the mandate of setting a good example for their kouhai, there was no way they could very well be the exception to the rule. Yuko tried to convince herself over and over again that she was doing the right thing.

————

“Augh!” Akimoto Sayaka tripped over something and stumbled headfirst into the dressing room locker. “Damn hazard.”

Said hazard, clad only in her underwear, was morosely planking on the floor of the dressing room. She lay unmoving despite the bustle of the Team K girls around her who were packing up to leave after rehearsals.

“Oshima, get up before someone plants their foot in your back.” Sayaka nudged Yuko’s hip with a shove of her foot.

“Shh. I’m rehearsing for my latest role. ‘M a worm. No, I’m dirt- or the thing that dirt eschews.”

“Gesundheit.”

“Stop making fun of my pain and leave me to rot.”

“At least go rot in a corner instead of being dramatically underfoot.” Sayaka grunted as she dragged Yuko aside, maneuvering through the bustling dressing room with some considerable effort.

Yuko flopped her head back bonelessly to look up at her captain. “Sayaka?”

“Hm? Man, did you put on weight?”

“Am I a pathetic asshole?”

“Mmph, Yuko is as Yuko does. Don’t worry too much about it,” Sayaka gave up halfway and dumped Yuko near the lockers where she stayed in an unmoving heap.

Yuko lay on her side limply, someone’s stray sneaker pressed up against her cheek. “I notice you didn’t negate my statement.”

“Take it as you will.”

“And don’t call me fat.”

Sayaka squatted down next to the prone Yuko, smacking her exposed butt. “Things getting that bad?” she asked Yuko quietly. As Yuko’s closest confidante, Sayaka knew she was trying to do the right thing by ending things with Atsuko.

As she understood it, the two top had ended up in bed somehow during a drunken sleepover. ‘We accidentally ripped the clothes off each other,’ was how Yuko had explained it to them, with a bashful look. Atsuko smacked the shorter girl and then they proceeded to make out in front of a scandalised Sayaka and Takamina.

After hauling their respective team aces off to separate corners and grilling them harshly, the captains gave their somewhat reluctant blessings and grave reminders to be very discreet.

Since Team K had the bigger pervert-to-loli ratio in AKB48, the double aces hung out mostly during Team K’s events, so most of K knew what was going on, save a handful of minors and KYs. Atsuko had integrated very nicely with the team, being a pervert herself; and they had welcomed her with open arms.

But when Yuko had abruptly cut Atsuko out of her life; cutting off her nose to spite her own face, as it were- no one in Team K asked questions. They merely put out a united front and stood by their ace- K was for Kizuna, after all.

Atsuko took to calling Miichan, Tomochin, Sae and Sayaka to find out what the hell was going on with the strangely reticent Yuko, but they feigned ignorance since their loyalty to their team ace was even stronger than their fear of the raging AKB center girl. Miichan had marks to show for her encounter with Atsuko, though.

Following Yuko’s seemingly heartless desertion of their Ace, Team A had all but declared war on Team K. Or rather, Takamina had tried shaking the story out of her fellow Minami to no avail. Haruna sat on her, but Miichan just choked out: “I will not be the weak link!” over and over again until they gave up and turned her over to the less merciful Atsuko for questioning.

While things were heating up over at Team Atsuko, Team Yuko wasn’t faring very well. Truth be told, everyone who knew what was going on with Yuko were getting fairly worried. She hung out with anyone who was willing to spend time with her on her off-days, refusing to be alone if she could help it. And despite their ribbing about her comfort binging, Yuko had lost weight and almost passed out from anemia on stage one day.

Yuko had never allowed her work performance to slip and most people had no complaints about her behaviour, except of course, her trusted Team K, to which she had inflicted much of her misery and angst on. The team ace could be as immature as she wanted here without being judged. Too much, at least.

“You’ve been moping around way too much. What kind of example are you setting for the lolis?” Sayaka lectured the uncaring Yuko, who was still slumped over in the middle of the room.

Miichan came to her friend’s aid. “Leave Yuko alone, she’s suffering. I got ya, cuddlebuddy!” She flexed her muscles, preparing to move Yuko. “Outta the way, fatass coming through!” Warning people to make way as she pushed the limp and compliant Yuko like a rolling pin over to a place with less foot traffic.

“You’re not fat, Miichan.”

“Okay, if you can still make hurtful wisecracks, you’re definitely not depressed enough to be pitied,” Miichan remarked unsympathetically. Just then her phone rang, and she glanced at the caller ID to see who it was. “Oh shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Sayaka asked curiously.

“Uh, Acchan is on her way up here right now we probably need to evacuate the lolis from the room now.”

“Fuck what?” Yuko jolted up suddenly in a panic.

“Don’t swear in front of the lolis.”

“Okay, please stop calling us lolis,” Reina requested tiredly. “It wasn’t even funny when we were actually lolis.”

“Remember Meetan’s Rule: if we’re older than you…”

“I’m a loli,” the younger girl finished with a sigh. 

“Okay seriously, this is the last thing I need now, you guys. Why is Acchan coming here?”

“We were worried about you,” Miichan lied smoothly, grimacing as she recalled her painful ‘chat’ with Atsuko.

Yuko was already digging out the contents of one of the lower lockers, intent on making enough space to stuff herself in it.

“You utter idiot.” Sayaka facepalmed, but helped her friend into the narrow locker anyway.

Atsuko barged into the room, eyes wildly scanning the room for Yuko. “Did you let her escape?” She pinned Miichan with a sharp look, the younger girl cowered away from the fierce Center and pointed a shaky finger at the lockers.

“Yuko!” Atsuko was beside the row of lockers in a flash, banging on the surface with her fist.

“You bastard, you gave me up?!” came Yuko’s muffled yell from within.

“Don’t swear in front of the lolis!” Atsuko shouted as she pulled locker after locker door open, trying to locate Yuko.

“Okay, fuck this shit. I’m going home. Tell me if they make up.” Reina threw her hands up in the air and mumbled something about wishing she was shuffled to Team B with the other lolis.

Yuko spilled out of the locker, cringing as she saw Atsuko glaring furiously at her. “Oshima Yuko-san, we need to talk.”

“Um, let me put on some clothes,” Yuko mumbled, suddenly self-conscious of her semi-nudity.

“Why bother?” Atsuko replied pragmatically, pulling the shorter girl into the small break room.

————

The private break room was freezing. Yuko stood almost naked and shivering by the door, hoping to be able to make a break for it if needed.

“Why are you avoiding me?” There was a slight note of disappointment and hurt in the puzzled query that made Yuko stop figuring out ways to escape. “At first I thought it was just our busy schedules, but Tomochin told me you were really avoiding my calls.”

“Atsuko, I think we have to stop doing this.”

She wasn’t looking at Atsuko’s face when she said it, fearing that it would break her resolve if she did. As the older one between them, Yuko had to draw a line for the sake of both their futures.

“Ahh~ here it comes,” came the light response, clear and controlled, without a trace of Atsuko’s trademark tremor. It surprised Yuko enough to look up and see that camera-worthy smile presented to her.

If there was one thing Yuko loved best when it came to Atsuko was how incredibly dorky and unsightly she looked when she smiled or laughed genuinely. After so many years of knowing AKB’s center girl, Yuko had come to recognise and loathe that bright, fixed smile that hid the weariness and self-loathing Atsuko felt when she wasn’t herself in the public eye.

Right now, her heart ached as she saw that smile directed at her for the very first time. This was chipping away rapidly at Yuko’s determination. She hated that mask of Atsuko’s- she hated that she was the sole cause of it now.

“I wondered how long this would’ve lasted. Guess I was stupid and naive enough to think that this would work, somehow.”

“Acchan, I’m sorry. I should’ve made it clear to you instead of running away.“

The ironic smile faded. “Then make it clear now. You owe me that, at least.”

“It’s- better this way. We can’t be together-“

“Don’t make decisions about us by yourself,” Atsuko interjected firmly. “If you don’t love me, than just say so. Then at least I know it’s pointless.”

“I don’t- I don’t love you.” Her breathing was shallow and measured- it hurt to draw air into her lungs because each stabbing heartbeat throbbed through numb limbs. Heartbroken- Yuko never thought it could actually be a physical manifestation of the emotional turmoil that raged inside her.

“Nice try, Oshima. I thought you were a better actor than that.”

Atsuko stepped closer to Yuko, effectively trapping her against the door. Yuko pushed weakly against Atsuko’s front to ward the younger girl away ineffectually. She could feel Atsuko’s heart thundering beneath her hands, belying her calm exterior.

“Atsuko, I’m so sorry,” Yuko almost sobbed.

“Don’t leave me.” The pained request was so softly whispered that Yuko almost missed it.

She couldn’t do this. Her resolve crumbled and she clutched at the younger girl, pressing her lips against Atsuko’s in a tear-filled kiss.

The repressed desire bottled up after so many weeks of missing each other poured out into a hot and desperate kiss. Things were heating up rather quickly- clothes were promptly pulled off and Atsuko had pushed Yuko onto the floor. It was probably going to get really loud, but the raucous chatter and laughter just outside managed to obscure their moans.

They were just so close- Yuko’s head was thrown back in pleasure as Atsuko took her forcefully. The door clicked open and Yuko froze in mid-orgasm when she heard a familiar Kansai burr.

“Honmayan!” Yui’s voice rang loudly over them. Yuko craned her head back to see the girl flush a deep red, then pale immediately as she gaped disbelievingly at the entwined lovers on the floor.

Dead silence followed and then there was a prolonged whimpering gurgle from Miichan, who was already curled up on her side, choking and shaking uncontrollably. Sae made a high-pitched whine, holding her breath and laughter in as tears streamed down her cheeks. Yuko could see the rest of the Team K members, crying from the laughter or already bent over and gasping from the stitches in their sides.

Atsuko sighed into Yuko’s neck and muttered, “Sorry. Forgot to lock the door earlier.”

“Someone close the door, please?” Yuko called out calmly. No one looked even remotely capable of doing it, such was the devastation of Honmayan. 

Umechan shakily lifted an outstretched hand uselessly as though she could reach the door from where she had collapsed on the floor.

And so it was up to Captain Sayaka, who broke out of her shocked trance to gently tug the door handle from Yui’s death grip and close the door. “Sorry ‘bout that, guys. Please continue.”

The door closed with a quiet snick and Atsuko started giggling. “I love your brain-damaged team. I can’t believe Yui-chan didn’t know.”

Yuko grinned and hugged Atsuko to her. “I love you, Acchan. I don’t care who finds out anymore.”

“There are loads of gay artists, right? I know it might be some big scandal, but I just want you by my side forever. I don’t care what people say.”

Pushing a stray lock of hair away from Atsuko’s face, Yuko smiled up at her lover. “I’m sorry I hurt you by pushing you away. I was just scared about what would happen to the two of us if we were together.”

“I think I’m more frightened at the thought of losing you than anything else.”

They kissed sweetly, savoring the moment of just simply being in each others’ arms. Midway through cuddling, Yuko’s ears perked up at some odd sounds coming from outside the room. Atsuko looked puzzled as well, tilting her head to hear the noise in question.

“Why is Miichan making fake porno sound effects outside?”

END

**Author's Note:**

> The Devastation of Team K and Yokoyama Yui more like lol
> 
> This story intertwines with The Corruption/Education of Yokoyama Yui/Honmayan.


End file.
